deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Jokerz
The Jokerz are a gang of violent criminals loyal to the Joker created shortly after his incarceration and the rival gang of the Bats, a group of equally violent vigilantes who follow the example of Batman. Though they are mainly made up out of original henchmen of the Joker, anyone can join if they are violent enough. The Jokerz carry a wide variety of firearms and improvised weaponry into battle, even creating their own makeshift explosives which, like their leader's arsenal, carry a clown motif. Though they lack the knowledge to create the Joker's iconic laugh gas, they have been known to use a different type of poison gas. Battle vs. Resistance (BRINK) (by WraithOfWaffle) The Resistance: 123456 The Jokerz: 123456 The Ark A boat was adrift on the ocean, just floating and shifting. Inside there were six members of The Jokerz, who were in need of land. There was a huge flood that wiped out Gotham but they were able to get a boat. "Where the hell are we?" One of them asks. "I don't know!" The captain says "Ask the guy who threw the map!". "Hey, it's not my fault!" The clown says "Bozo over there set it on fire.". "I was cold!" The goon said in defense. They were about to start arguing when the captain sees something over the horizon. "SHUT UP! LOOK!" The captain says. Pointing what he sees, what he saw was a bunch of containers but they were dry land. "Go to there!" one the gang members commands. They go to shore and what they see isn't pleasant. "This place smells horrible!" one of the gang members says. "That's one big wall," one gang member says as he looks in awe. "Why is it here?" Meanwhile, six Resistance members placed an explosive charge there as a trap for any intruders. The charge blows and sends two gang members flying back. Both members survive but then get pelted by M14 and FAMAS bullets. Jokerz: 1234 The remaining members spread out from the explosion. One Resistance engineer sets down a landmine in a tight corridor but then gets shot in the chest by a Joker's Dawn Patrol. Resistance: 12345 The Joker continues to walk through the corridor but his legs get blown off by the landmine. Jokerz: 1234 Another Joker sees a Resistance member and opens fire with his Micro Uzi. Bullets are flying towards the man but he manages to score a hit in the head. Resistance: 1234 A Resistance member with a Vector sees the Joker and opens fire, hitting him in the arm. The Joker's Micro Uzi dropped out of his hand and he takes out a shuriken. He tosses it but it does nothing as it barely scathes him and he tears the Joker's chest and abdomen apart with his Vector. Jokerz: 123 In another area of the map, a Resistance soldier see two Jokerz. He knows he may not be able to take out both with his Cherokee Bul pistol so he lights up a Molotov cocktail and throws it. One Joker is engulfed in flames. Jokerz: 12 The other Joker sees where the Molotov came from and opens fire with his SKS-D. The Resistance member returns fire with his Bul but that does little. He manages to pierce the sheet metal the soldier was hiding behind and hits him in the spine. Resistance: 123 The Joker notices that he's out of ammo and takes out his CZ-75 SP-01. The Resistance member with the Vector pops out of a corner with his gun but the Joker runs to cover. The Resistance member shoots at the Joker but runs out of ammo. The Joker pops out of cover. "Damn..." the Resistance whispers with an Irish accent under his breath before he is shot in the eye. Resistance: 12 A Resistance member overhearing the ruckus hides under a staircase. The man takes out his Bul and waits for for someone to come. He sees a man come down the stairs and points his pistol at his head. He then notices that it is one of his allies and lowers it. They move forward but see a Jack in The Box in the middle of a path. One of them approaches it, thinking it was harmless but gets blown up by the stick of dynamite that was in it. Resistance: 1 A Joker hears the explosion and runs to it but he sees a Resistance member. He aims his Micro Uzi but no bullets are produced. He begs for mercy before getting shot in the chest a bunch of times. Jokerz: 1 The Resistance member turns around and sees a Joker with a hatchet found in the waste of Container City. He quickly avoids it and tries to shoot his pistol but he notices he's out of ammo. He then falls on the ground as the Joker prepares for the killing blow but gets cut off but a baseball bat hitting him in the leg. This was a baseball bat seen as an icon of the Resistance and Chen gave it to this member as a reward. The Joker falls but still slashes at the Resistance member, cutting him it the arm but not hitting an artery or cutting it off. The Resistance member then hits him square in the temple. The Joker falls to the ground and The Resistance member proceeds to bash the goon's head in with the bat. Jokerz: The Resistance member raises his bat and victory and cries "FOR THE ARK!" before walking away from the carnage and mourning his fallen brothers. WINNERS: RESISTANCE Expert's Opinion While The Jokerz's outlandish nature played a part in this fight, they were just ordinary citizens with guns and a love for The Joker compared to the Resistance, who were an armed rebellion. Add in X Factors like the fact that the Resistance have fought a tougher opponent and have better training and you have the reason why they walked away the winners today. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:US Warriors Category:DC Comics Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Comedy Warriors